


Lie to Me

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: Writing Prompt:"Lie to me again," she whispered."I love you," he replied.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at making a true drabble. It is 100 words on the dot. Enjoy!

“Before I walk out this door, speak your peace.” 

“What can I say now that will alter your perception of this situation between us?”

“If you don’t say anything now then you leave me with even fewer options.”

“Go back to him.”

“I can’t do that.”

“He deserves you.”

“Don’t do this to me, not now,” she pleaded.

“You can’t be with me.”

“And I can’t be with him.”

“You can’t be happy with me when you walk away from him.” 

“Lie to me again,” she whispered.

His lips pressed softly against her forehead. “I love you,” he replied softly.


End file.
